The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
There is known an information processing apparatus that includes an attachment portion to which a storage device, such as a USB memory, is attached in a detachable manner. In this type of information processing apparatus, a user who has attached a storage device to the attachment portion may forget to detach it and leave the vicinity of the information processing apparatus. In that case, a third person who uses the information processing apparatus next may use data stored in the storage device attached to the attachment portion. On the other hand, there is known an information processing system that saves the data from the storage device when the storage device has been forgotten to be detached from the attachment portion.